Les véritables misérables
by arituzz
Summary: The same story with the same characters but this time REALLY miserable. Maybe changing to M rating later. SLASH, femslash, non-con, violence and shota implied. No graphic description. Many characters will be included. Musical-verse. Flashbacks and flashforwards. Alternate POV's. Random order of chapters, it will make sense in the end. (Acts' order is correct)
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Short prologue to my own characterization of Les Miz. Well, the plot is similar but I played a bit (a lot) with the characters. Very tragic, I mean the title. It may take a while for me to upload, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Les Misérables (I wish I owned Enjolras), they belong to Victor Hugo. I don't own the songs, though I changed them to fit my characterization.

**Prologue (Act XVI) Marius**

"My friends, my love, how miserable I am", Marius sings as he pays his friends' graves his annual visit. "I wish.. I died... that red day by your side."

Tears flow down on Marius' face while memories devour his mind. Memories of friendship, memories of a love he never admitted, memories of those who died in vain.

"If I could now, hold your hand and kiss your neck... I would never be that afraid again. That girl... I married... she never loved me an ounce of how you did." The Pontmercy man continues his agonized chant.

"I shall now, abandon this façade... and join you, my true loved one... even if it is in the void."

The moment before the man discharges his weapon against his own exhausted brain the time passes by so slowly that he is able to sense the fragrance of his love's old perfume, the touch of his soft pale skin, the fragile looking of his always fiery sky blue eyes, the infrequent but genuine smile he granted and the heartily divine kisses he shared with Marius.

"A heart full of love..." That is all he was and all he is, a heart full of love for a freedom that never came.

Marius existence expires as he reminisces what he valued most. There is no Enjolras waiting for him on a beautiful cloud, not even on a vast barricade. There are no friends singing cheerfully in a café. Marius' life flies away to the emptiness.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. 24601 (Act II) Javert**

1815, Toulon, France

Convicts who have been sentenced to row the galleys of the French Mediterranean fleet sing in despair a song of fear towards the authority that had unjustly chained them and turned them into slaves of the law.

"Look down, look down, don't look them in the eye." Policeman Javert joins discreetly the voices of his own prisoners, singing to himself. "Look down, look down, they're here until they die." He continues, watching the exhausted starving men.

"He deserves this hell, he abused my dear Fantine... justice must prevail." The policeman sings now casting his eyes upon a certain convict. "Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave... look down, look down, you're standing in your grave." Javert's eyes full of wrath still examining the prisoner. "24601."

24601 a number that will chase him like a cursed whim of fate until the very end of his days.

Jean Valjean, a name that taught him how to hate. 19 years have passed since he learned the worst of humanity, converting himself into the same kind of dross; yet time and circumstances ironically turn Javert's feelings upside down. For 19 entire years he has been with the demon that corrupted his soul and, apart from hatred, he has developed something more.

"What should I do? Should I redeem him and give him a second chance? No! Justice must prevail..." Javert chants expressing his confused ideas. "But truth to be told... he may have learned from his mistake."

"And yet he swears he only stole a piece of bread... for my own eyes have seen the demon inside him... justice must prevail!" The policeman makes his final judgment. "I will give him a yellow ticket-of-leave, he will be forever under my control, half-free, half-slave... justice must prevail!"

"Now bring me prisoner 24601, your time is up, and your parole's begun"

"My name is Jean Valjean" the convict stares at the man of law, reclaiming a pride he's never had.

"And I am Javert. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me." The policeman sings hiding his mixture of emotions. "24601."

And he regrets it the moment the prisoner is no longer a prisoner, the moment the demon is freed. Fear is what Javert feels.

"I will find you, I will control you... I will make you mine." He chants as he leaves the galleys to part in Valjean's chase.

A chase he will regret in his last moments, standing in front of the deadly trap that will eventually free him from the grieve that the ex-convict will cause him. Jean Valjean. 24601.

24601.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story so far ~ Special thanks to SullyWullybunny :3 …and remember, I played with the order of the chapters ;)

**Chapter two. On my own (Act VI) Éponine**

June 1832, Paris, France

Following the death of General Lamarque, young revolutionists prepare an insurrection against the monarchy that has hypocritically taken their freedom while one of the students and his friend ponder their own hearts' revolution.

"Every word that he says, is a dagger in me." Éponine sings as his friend Marius confesses his sudden love for a girl she knows like her own skin. "In my life, there's been no one like her anywhere." The Jondrette girl continues as the portrait of the sweet blonde child comes to her mind.

"What can I say... he will take care of her better than I... she was never mine to lose." She remembers with a smile when she grew up with her, day by day, giving her what her parents denied to her. "Why regret what could not be?"

"These are words she'll never say... not to me..." Éponine sings while she listens to her cherished one chanting heartily to her friend. "Her heart full of love..."

"Why would she choose a lifelong misery in the darkness with me... over a delightful charming lifetime with him in the brightness...?" her passionate words, unable to reach her receiver, vibrate full of a forbidden truth that dictates her despair.

"On my own, pretending she's beside me... like she was when we were children." The girl resumes her chant, crying for a love that she will never have. "Without her, I feel her arms around me again." She thinks of the soft touch of her delicate hands, which she has longed for all this time they were apart.

"I love her, but when the night is over... she is gone, the river's just a river." The ragged teenage recalls her childhood with the innocent girl, sharing shy smiles near the river. "Even begging was joyful beside her..."

"Five years by her side... and nine more in my dreams... Cosette... I love her, but every day I'm learning... All my life I've only been pretending... Pretending she's still smiling to me." Éponine cries as she realises the only one beside her is her unconditional loneliness.

"Without me... her world will go on turning... A world that's full of happiness that I have never known!" She longs for a joy that she will never learn, only taste it instants before she goes above to nothing, exhaling for the last time the fragrance of her beloved impregnated over her friend's shape. Asking him to hold her tighter Éponine will be able to picture Cosette's embrace as she perishes.

"I love her... but only on my own." That is the reality that Éponine faces before giving her life away in the barricades that released her from her enduring sorrow.


End file.
